


Where It All Began

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: How Harry and Draco came to be.





	Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> A background story to my current series "It's Just A Muggle Thing". This basically explains the relationship of Harry and Draco, how they got together, and them up until where they are now in my universe.
> 
> Since this is a stand alone fic, I have added this, as well as the series it's from, into a collection of it's own. Anything posted into this collection will be a part of my "It's Just A Muggle Thing" universe.
> 
> Side note: I wrote waaaay more smut than I intended to XD

After the war, Harry and his friends went back to school to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts. Shortly after officially graduating, he and Ron decided to take Shacklebolt's offer and enter into the Auror program. It didn't take long before they were fully trained, and thrown out into the field, placing at the top of their class.

However, their partnership didn't last long. Not long after they began their career, Ron decided that it just wasn't what he had envisioned himself doing. He left soon after this realization, and is now working at the Joke Shop. Harry was sad to see him go, but understood, and supported his friend, as he continued to move up within the ranks.

A year after graduation and working his arse off, he was offered a higher position, working along side Shacklebolt. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't ready to accept this new position yet, wanting some more experience, so his partner, who had been assigned to him after Ron left, took the position.

Once again without a partner, he was assigned someone new. And to his surprise, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He had joined the program a year after Harry, having decided to study abroad before returning back home to settle down and find a steady job.

Harry had been nervous at first. When they returned to school for their eighth year, they hadn't said more than two words to each other during the whole year, doing their best to avoid each other and stay out of trouble. But now they were being forced to work together?

Yes, they both had been a bit skeptical, Malfoy going so far as to go to Kinglsey himself and insist that he had made some sort of mistake. However, that was not the case, and they were stuck together for the time being. They never complained though.

Not to each others faces anyways.

Harry would often go down a couple floors within the ministry to complain to Hermione, who now worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she does something similar to S.P.E.W., and Draco would confide in Pansy, who worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.

But, slowly over time, the two learned to work together. After their first mission together, they learned that trust and communication was going to be a big issue for them, and they sot to work out their differences. Within no time, they were finding more similarities between the two than they would have thought, telling one another childhood memories and sharing inside jokes.

Soon, they had been working together for about a year, and Harry had found himself quite attacked to Draco. In fact, he wasn't even sure when Malfoy had _become_ Draco, but it didn't matter. He had fallen hard for the blond and there was nothing he could do about it now.

Unfortunately, however, their time together was coming to an end. Draco, like Ron, was finding that this wasn't the job he wanted. It had been fun, fighting crime and putting away the bad guys. It gave Draco purpose. But this wasn't something he wanted go do forever. He wanted to help people in other ways.

So, he quit and signed up for the Healers' Program. Harry was devastated, to say the least. He had grown quite fond of Malfoy, considered him a friend, wanted him as _more_ than a friend. He tried to talk to Draco about it, who told him it was nothing against him, that he had loved the past year working with Harry. But ultimately, he had to change paths.

Harry didn't know what to do. The Healers' Program is just as intense as the Auror Program, and just as long. Sure, they'd see each other around, he'd only be a floor away. But it wouldn't be the same.

Harry was at a loss.

Malfoy packed up his things from their office, and was gone by the end of the week. Harry had a new partner Monday morning. By Friday afternoon, he couldn't take it anymore. He had just got back from a mission, and instead of heading straight to his office to file the report, he went straight to the lifts, down to Draco's department, to where he knew his office would be. And when he knocked on the door, and was greeted by the all too familiar "come in", he was greeted by the sight of blond hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Go out with me."

Harry wanted to slap himself. He hadn't had a plan, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do once he had found Malfoy. But there he was, in all his beauty, and suddenly Harry didn't have a filter. He was just about to back out of the room and run away, hiding, when a small smirk curved it's way onto Malloy's lips.

"About damn time Potter. Merlin, a year working with you, and you wait until _after_ I leave to ask me out? Do you know how many times McLaggen has asked me out by now?"

But Harry didn't care. He was over the moon with happiness.

***

The first time they kissed, was terrible. It wasn't magical. It wasn't hot and steamy. It was in no way perfect or even remotely romantic.

Oh, but did sparks fly.

It had been their third date, cliche yes, but besides the point. Harry was new to the whole dating thing after Ginny, and Malfoy was a gentlemen, who doesn't give it up on the first date, no matter how much he wants Potter.

And he wants him _bad_.

Has for a long time, but that's a story for a different time. They had just come back from eating dinner, Harry dropping Draco off at his place. He was searching for his keys while Harry stared down at the ground nervously. Once Draco had required what he was looking for, Harry had looked back up moving closer to him.

Everything happened in a flash.

Draco had turned his head to utter a goodnight, and Harry had moved forward, to try and press a kiss against his cheek. Within moments, Harry's lips were smushed against Draco's in a wet and sloppy kiss. Draco had let out a squeak of surprise, and Harry's eyes had widened a bit in slight horror. The two stayed that way for maybe all of three seconds before frantically pulling away.

Harry was a blushing mess, and Draco was breathless, panting for air. But neither could deny the sparks that had ignited between the two when their lips had touched

After a moment of the two catching their breathes, Draco smiled softly at Harry. "Let's try that again." he said, grabbing Harry from around the waist. Harry was still bright red, but he smiled back, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck as they leaned in together for a soft and tender kiss.

And this time, it _was_ magical.

***

The first time Draco called Harry his boyfriend, Harry all but lost his mind. They were out at the pub with their friends like they did on every Wednesday night, and things were going fine as usual. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all present of course, and conversations were flowing through the group flawlessly. Everyone got along well, and they had all grown somewhat close to one another.

They all knew of Harry and Draco's growing relationship, but like the two boys in question, weren't sure of how serious it was. While all were supportive, those like Hermione and Pansy saw a potential future for the two, while those like Ron and Blaise seemed a bit skeptical of the new relationship.

However, none of that mattered, for tonight was for drinking and having fun. Conversations soon drifted to that of work to those of a more personal subject, such as what people were doing in their free time, their stances on what was going on in the world, and so forth. Within the mix of all the talking, someone, probably Hermione, had asked Draco what he liked to spend most of him time doing now that he was no longer an auror.

"Well now I'm either studying my arse off or sleeping the day away." he said, causing everyone to laugh. "Mostly though, I'm spending time with this guy. Who knew having a boyfriend was so time consuming?"

That caused even more laughter, and a few mumbles of agreements from a couple of the girls. Harry, however, wasn't laughing. It was the first time either of them had given what they had or what they were doing a label. They were dating, sure, but Harry didn't know if Draco was really all that into him, or if he was just waiting for someone better to come along and ask him out.

But now they were official. They were _exclusive_. Draco was _his_.

A wave of possessiveness crashed over Harry, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to prove how much such a small statement meant to him.

But for now, he would settle for a hot and heavy make out session in front of their friends, as he tried to practically climb into his boyfriends lap.

"That's enough alcohol for you, babe." Draco murmured against his lips, once they pulled away.

Harry only smiled, nuzzling into Draco's side, blushing madly as his friends whooped and hollered at their inappropriate behavior.

***

The first time they have sex, it isn't exactly what either of the two had expected.

Once again, it wasn't perfect, and it was far from romantic. Neither were virgins, but it wasn't like they were _that_ experienced anyways.

It was your typical scenario, the two sitting in Draco's sitting room, drinking tea and talking about who knows what. Somehow talking turned to kissing, and before they knew it, Harry had found himself on top of Draco, the two withering together in an effort to find some friction.

Harry pulled out of the fiery kiss, lips swollen and panting. "This okay?"

Draco nodded. "More than." he said, dragging Harry back down for another heated kiss. He began to trail a hand under Harry's shirt, caressing the skin there, causing Harry to moan, arching his back a bit.

This time Draco pulled away. "Have you ever..."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

More frantic kissing, the two starting to peal away at each others clothes.

Harry came back up for air. "Have you..."

"Yes."

Harry nodded, and then paused. "How do you..."

Draco tugged Harry back down again, this time giving him a slow yet passionate kiss. "Want you." he whispered, licking the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry shuddered, releasing another moan. "Bedroom?" he gasped, still rocking his hips against Draco.

Draco moaned, shaking his head, nails scratching down Harry's back. He was definitely going to have marks. "Want you here. Now."

Harry nodded his head. "Okay. Do you have any lube?"

Draco reached out a hand, searching the coffee table until his hand was firmly wrapped around his wand. He summoned the lube, and handed it to Harry, throwing his wand down on the floor somewhere.

Harry immediately got to work, sliding off of Draco, causing them both to moan in protest. Harry removed the rest of Draco's bottoms, followed by his own, before opening the bottle and beginning to slowly open up Draco's tight hole.

The sounds Draco was making were driving Harry crazy, and he had only inserted one finger. Draco was withering below him on the couch. "More." he moaned, pushing down on Harry's finger.

Harry removed his finger, adding more lube, before pressing in with two. Draco let out a low moan. "Yes, Harry, fuck."

Harry smiled, bitting down on his bottom lip as he gave Draco more pleasure, his other hand reaching down to slowly stroke his own erection. "More?" he asked after a he felt Draco relax a bit more.

"Merlin, _yes_." he begged.

Oh, how Harry loved hearing Draco beg like that. He felt another wave of possessiveness wash over him. Sure, this wasn't their first time, but Draco was _his_ now. He's now the only one who gets to see Draco like this. Who gets to do this to him. Who gets to give Draco this kind of pleasure, and so much more.

Harry added a third finger, causing Draco to hiss. "So good." he moaned, even if three fingers were a bit of a stretch.

After a few more moments, Draco urged Harry to stop. "I'm ready." he moaned. "Please? Want you so much."

Harry thought he would never get used to this side of Draco. He was so open and vulnerable to him. He was gorgeous and Harry told him so.

"So beautiful." he said, lubing up his cock, before lining it up with Draco's winking hole. "So beautiful and stretched out just for me."

"Yes, yes." Draco chanted. "Just for you. Fuck me, _please_."

How could Harry say no, when Draco begged so prettily? He pushed in, slow but steady, gauging Draco's reaction. He was hissing in discomfort, but he urged Harry to keep going until he was fully seated inside him.

Harry felt overwhelmed with pleasure once he was fully inside Draco, he held off, kissing Draco's lips, cheeks, forehead, and neck, waiting for Draco to tell him to move.

Draco had his hands wrapped around Harry's shoulder's, his legs around Harry's thighs. He gave a tentative squeeze, causing them both to moan. Draco gave Harry a sloppy kiss and then begged him to move.

Harry slowly pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back in just as slowly, causing them both to moan. After a few more thrusts, Harry couldn't hold back anymore, and he started fucking Draco at a faster place.

"Oh, yes Harry, _fuck!_ " Draco moaned over and over again. Harry gave Draco what he wanted, changing angles until he found Draco's prostate. " _Yes!_ Draco cried out. "Right there! So, good, Harry, don't stop, _please!_."

And Harry tired to hold on for as long as he could, but the feeling of being inside of Draco, hearing his moans, hearing him _beg_ , the sounds of skin slapping skin, of their bodies rubbing against one another, was all too much for Harry. He barely gave a cry of warning, before he was spilling his seed inside of Draco.

Draco moaned, as he held Harry through his orgasm, but he was still hard. He tried to reach a hand between their bodies to jerk himself off, but Harry slapped his hand away.

"I got it." he mumbled, lifting himself up. He slid out of Draco, causing them both to moan. Harry wrapped a hand around Draco's erection, using the other to insert two fingers inside of Draco's loose hole.

It didn't take long before Draco was coming with a shout all over Harry's hand. Harry jerked him all through his orgasm, and then, removing his fingers, reached for his wand to cast a cleaning charm over them.

Draco reached for his wand again, pulling Harry against him once they were clean, and summoning a couple blankets.

Once they were all wrapped up and cuddling together, they sighed, sharing a tender kiss. "I wasn't too bad, was I?" Harry teased.

Draco smirked, running his hands through Harry's tangled hair. "You'll do."

Harry snorted. "What, think you can do better?"

"Oh, I know I can."

"Do we have to make everything a competition?" Harry joked.

"Have you _met_ us?"

"True." and then talking stopped for a while as they laid their on the couch, kissing and enjoying each others company.

***

Harry was the first one to say "I love you", the bloody sap.

***

Draco had suggested it first. Harry had been trying to figure out a way to broach the topic for _weeks_ and here Draco was, bringing it up just as casually as if they were talking about the damn weather.

"If you're gonna lounge around here all day, you might as well just move in."

It had caught Harry off guard, but it was true. If he wasn't here, Draco was at his place. Either that, or they were both at work. They were reaching a year of being together, and Harry felt as if this was the next step. After all, he knew Draco was the one. He wasn't ready to get married or anything, but he knew that he definitely wanted to do this.

"You're joking."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Course not! What, you don't think _I'm_ going to move in with _you_ , do you?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, and then frowned. "Wait, what, why? What's wrong with my place?"

Draco only rolled his eyes, not even giving him a reply. Instead, he said, "We're constantly hanging out together, you might as well move in with me."

Harry could tell that he was being serious, which led him to wonder, what had taken him so long to bring it up, if this was so easy for Draco? How long had Draco wanted this? Had he been waiting for Harry to speak up this whole time? Did Draco thinm that Harry didn't want this as much as be did? Or did Draco not see this as a big deal at all?

"Earth to Harry!" Draco called out, causing Harry to snap out of it. "It's not rocket science, just a yes or no."

Harry's mind seemed to blank for a moment, but then he smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

***

"No, wait! How did it happen?" Ginny whined.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging." Pansy insisted.

Harry groaned, but Draco had an evil smile gracing his face. "You mean you actually _want_ to hear the story about how Harry told me he loved me?"

Harry groaned even louder, throwing his face into his hands. "Please, Draco."

"Yes, _please_ , Draco?" Ginny begged.

Draco laughed. "Well, if you insist..."

_/flashback/_

It had been you're typical day. Miraculously enough, however, it was a Tuesday. Somehow Draco and Harry had managed to find a day off, and they were not about to waste if.

Of course they slept in until about noon, but who would call catching up on some much needed sleep a waste of time?

Anyways, Harry stood in the kitchen making breakfast, _"Yes, Draco, people actually eat breakfast_ after _breakfast"_ , while Draco was taking a shower.

As Harry was setting the kitchen island with plates and silverware, placing the food onto said plates, Draco came out of the bathroom, wearing one of Harry's old T-shirts and some loose fitting jeans.

Harry had never seen anything more sexier in his life. Draco wearing _his_ clothes, the ruffled hair, the visible hickeys scattered around Draco's collar from last night, mixed together was making Harry's pants seem awfully tight.

"Morning." Harry managed to choke out.

Draco snorted. "Try afternoon, Potter. Even you should be competent enough to be able to tell time." he said, standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

Usually Harry would have a comeback to such an insult, but his brain wasn't working properly. What _was_ working properly, however, was growing harder by the second.

Draco, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention, already tucking in to his eggs and bacon, moaning around his mouthful. "Oh, Harry, this is _so_ good."

Usually, Harry would smile and say something back to such a compliment, but today, he couldn't get past the noises Draco was making. He was practically making love to his fork, and Harry would be lying if he didn't say he was a bit jealous.

Harry ignored his grumbling stomach, as he walked around the kitchen island, and behind Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, pressing his front into Draco's back.

Draco gasped, biting down on his lip, to try and fight back a moan. "Well, _someone's_ excited to see me." he said with a smirk.

Harry snorted, nibbling at Draco's neck. "That was terrible."

"Hmm," Draco moaned, leaning back into Harry's embrace, tilting his head to the side to grant him better access. "maybe you wouldn't be so hungry if you ate you're food."

"Rather eat you." Harry replied, biting Draco's neck as he reach a hand around to palm at Draco's growing erection.

Draco moaned, not even trying to fight it, as he turned around, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "What's got you in such a mood?"

"You." Harry growled. "Do you even know how good you look right now?"

Draco snorted, despite himself. "Potter, I _always_ look good."

"You'd look even better naked."

"Feisty."

_/pause flashback/_

"Omg, Draco, _stop_ " Harry pleaded.

"But I haven't even gotten to the 'I love you' part!" Draco protested.

"Yeah!" Pansy chimed in.

"Don't make him stop!" Ginny pleaded.

Draco smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I won't. Now, where was I? Oh, yes...."

_/flashback starts again/_

"Shut up." Harry murmurs, pressing his lips back against Draco's in a heated kiss, tugging on his pants. Draco doesn't protest, as he moves his hands to roam under Harry's shirt.

Harry eventually gets Draco's bottoms off, but he leaves the T-shirt on. It makes him look even hotter, and he moans at the sight of him.

Draco smirks. "Like what you see?"

Harry growls, moving to push aside the dishes on the kitchen island, before pushing Draco flat down on the surface. Draco hisses at the blunt coldness, but he doesn't mind it for long. Soon Harry is back between his legs, kissing his way down, from lips to neck, down his chest, licking a line over his navel, and sucking his cock into his mouth.

" _Fuck!_ " Draco hisses, pushing his fingers through Harry's already bed ridden hair. Harry moans around Draco's length, bobbing his head up and down, using one hand to hold Draco down, as the other one strokes what his mouth can't reach.

"Merlin, _yes_ , Harry, yes." Draco chants.

Harry quickly decides this is the best breakfast he's had, yet. He continues his efforts, sucking up and down the length, sometimes only sucking on the head, flicking his tongue against the underside, causing Draco to wither and scream in pleasure.

Before he knows it, Draco is hissing a warning, before he's coming down Harry's throat. Harry takes it all, sucking Draco through his orgasm, only releasing him when Draco becomes too sensitive.

He pops off Draco's dick, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and licking his lips. "I'd eat you for breakfast everyday."

Draco, in his state of post orgasm bliss, still manages an eye roll and a snarky reply. "Now _that_ was terrible."

Harry laughs, palming at his still hard erection, groaning in both relief and discomfort. Draco sat up instantly at this, and gave a smirk. "Well, since I never got to finish _my_ breakfast..." and then he was on his knees, yanking Harry's sleep pants down, sucking Harry down whole.

All it took was a couple deep throats and that talented tongue to make Harry come down Draco's throat, moaning as he tugged on fine blond hairs. When he was completely empty, Harry pulled Draco up for a wet and sloppy kiss.

"Maybe I should wear your clothes more often." Draco teased.

Harry groaned. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Draco gave him his signature smirk. "I am a Slytherin, incase you've forgotten."

Harry wanted to say something snarky to that, but he just couldn't. Instead, he gave his boyfriend a lazy smile, leaning in to give him a soft, slow, kiss, before murmuring against his lips "God, I love you so much."

Draco actually felt his heart swell at that. He gave Harry a sappy smile. "Who, me? You must be mistaken. I'm the prince of Slytherin after all. Surely the Gryffindor Paragon hasn't fallen in love with his arch enemy."

Harry snorted, breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. "Alas, it's true. I love the bloody Slytherin Prince. I'd say you slipped me a love potion, if I didn't know any better."

Draco laughed too, pressing another slow and gentle kiss to Harry's lips. "Impossible." he whispered against them as he pulled away.

"Hmm, why's that?" Harry asked, pulling Draco back in for another kiss.

"Because I love you way too much to do something like that to you." he confused.

Harry smiled even brighter, giving Draco another sloppy kiss. "You love me?"

Draco bit his bottom lip, and Harry pulled it back out with his teeth, causing Draco to moan. "More than you'll ever know."

_/end of flashback/_

"Did you have to tell them the _whole_ story?" Harry whined, blushing madly.

The girls and Draco laughed. "Hey, I left out the sexy parts!"

"You barely left much to the imagination!" Harry whined back.

"You guys _totally_ had sex again after you confessed, didn't you?" Ginny urged.

"Course we did."

"Have you no _shame _Draco?"__

__The other three laughed again. Harry wanted to melt into the floor. So _maybe_ he didn't tell the girls about how he had all but thrust Draco down on the kitchen island and sucked him off, but he certainly gave them enough of a mental picture to imagine that it _had_ happened!_ _

__"Oh, cheer up!" Pansy said, swatting lightly at Harry's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, _I'll_ tell you about a time Blaise and I-"_ _

__"No!" both Draco and Harry said at the same time._ _

__The two girls laughed at the horrified looks on the two boys faces. Perhaps they had been through enough for one day_ _

__***_ _

__Moving had been a process. While Draco had initiated the conversation, it was Harry who had finally found the nerve to start talking about their options._ _

__"I know you said moving into my apartment was our of the question," Harry said, mutfering to himself, _although I still don't know why_ , before continuing on "but I kind of want to check out some other places to move into."_ _

__Draco frowned, looking up.from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "What's wrong with this place?"_ _

__"Well, for starters, it's too small for the both of us."_ _

__"Okay."_ _

__"And what if we wanted to get a crup or something?"_ _

__Draco snorted. "Not gonna happen, Potter."_ _

__"And plus, I want to live closer to the city." Harry continued on._ _

__"That's understandable."_ _

__"Maybe even somewhere in or near muggle London?" he trailed off, more of a question than a statement._ _

__Draco immediately shook his head. "Nuh uh, not going to happen."_ _

__Harry gave Draco his best puppy eyes. "Please?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Just hear me out!"_ _

__"I said no!"_ _

__"Draco!" Harry whined._ _

__"No way are you changing my mind on this."_ _

__"What's wrong with muggles?"_ _

__"What's wrong with wizards?"_ _

__"Nothing! I just want to live in the city, you know? I want to be able to walk downtown or catch the subway, or order take out. I wanna walk through the park, or go see a movie."_ _

__Draco made a face at that. "I didn't understand half of what you just said."_ _

__Harry sighed, feining defeat, realization dawning on him. "No, you wouldn't, would you." At the look Draco gave him, he rushed to clarify. "No, no, not like that! I just mean that you grew up in the wizarding world. This is what you're used to. I shouldn't drag you out of your comfort zone just to satisfy my needs. This is about us, not just me."_ _

__Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Harry just cut him off. "It's fine Draco, I don't want to fight with you. We can compromise. We'll move closer to London, right outside the city. That'll make us both happy."_ _

__But Draco shook his head. "No it won't." he said, walking forward to wrap his arms around Harry's waist._ _

__Harry looked up into those memorizing grey eyes. "What do you mean?"_ _

__Draco smiled down at his boyfriend, kissing his forehead. "I mean that it won't make you happy. And if _you're_ not happy, then _I'm_ not happy."_ _

__Harry smiled, chuckling a bit, nuzzling his boyfriends neck. "Hmm, we can't have that, now can we."_ _

__"We most certainly cannot."_ _

__The two shared a soft, sweet kiss, sealing the deal. "You'd really do this for me?" Harry asked, still a bit skeptical, bitting down on his bottom lip._ _

__Draco smiled, kissing Harry again, pulling his lip out with his teeth, causing Harry to moan softly. "Who could say no to you, oh great Chosen One?"_ _

__Harry snorted. "You know I hate it when you call me that."_ _

__"Hmm, and what would you like me to call you?" Draco purred into Harry's ear._ _

__Harry had to fight back a moan. "Focus, Draco."_ _

__"Hmm?" he said, now focusing his attention on sucking a hickey into Harry's neck._ _

__This time Harry did moan. "Merlin."_ _

__Draco pulled back slightly to look into Harry's bright green eyes. "You were saying?"_ _

__Harry growled. "You're such a fucking tease."_ _

__Draco laughed, pulling Harry flush against him, causing them both to groan at the sudden friction. "How about I take you to bed, and we talk about where in muggle London you want to live afterwards." he said, sliding his hands down until he was squeezing Harry's arse._ _

__Harry moaned, pressing his lips against Draco's neck, biting down. "I don't care what we do, but if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to loose my mind."_ _

__Draco chuckled darkly, leading his boyfriend into their bedroom. "Whatever you say, Saint Potter."_ _

__"Oh, I'll show you whose a saint." and then there was no more talking._ _

__***_ _

__"So, what do you want for dinner?" Harry asked, as they entered inside their new apartment._ _

__It had been a long process but with some help from Hermione, they managed to find the perfect place right in the middle of muggle London. The place was owned by a wizard and his muggle best friend, so it was the perfect spot, with the perfect blending of the two worlds._ _

__Draco shrugged, flopping down onto their couch. "I don't know. Isn't it your turn to pick?"_ _

__Harry nodded, but then realized Draco couldn't see him. "Yeah, but I don't have any ideas."_ _

__"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something."_ _

__Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's indifference. Harry walked over into their kitchen, about to open up the fridge, when an idea popped into his head._ _

__"Hey, Draco?"_ _

__"Hmm?"_ _

__"How do you feel about pizza?"_ _


End file.
